Hatoful Tomodachi
by btamamura
Summary: An unexpected friendship happens after Ryouta overhears some beautiful music.


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Hatoful Kareshi or the characters, they are the property of Moa. I'm not the least bit capable of making anything about birds seem appealing..._

**Notes: _Okay, so this is my very first Hatoful Kareshi fanfiction. There might be some slight OOC (especially in Sakuya's case) but I tried my darndest to keep all in character to the best of my abilities. Everybirdie is actually a bird in this fic, I might write pseudo-human later on._**

**_Enjoy!_**

"I'll see you later, Ryouta! I've got Infirmary duty," Hiyoko stated as the childhood friends left the classroom.

The rock dove nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow, Hiyoko." He watched as she hurried in the direction of the school's infirmary. _I just hope you'll be alright._ He decided it would be fine to hop through the school as the building was usually quiet, due to students and staff preferring to fly out of the windows to avoid any hustle and bustle in the hallways.

He heard a beautiful song coming from the music room. "I never thought anybirdie would still be here. Whoever it is, they're good." He spread his wings and flapped them lightly so he could be lifted from the ground, just high enough to be able to peer into the window on the door. He was surprised to see one of his classmates in there, the transfer student from France. "I never knew he could play the piano. Wait, of course I didn't, he never said anything about it. Still, he's pretty good. But, why is he playing it here? Wouldn't he be playing it at home?" He descended to the ground and using his wing, nudged the door open enough to squeeze his head through.

The music stopped, and the aristocratic fantail turned towards the door. He frowned. "Kawara. Don't you know it's rude to barge in on someone like that?"

"Sorry, Sakuya. But, I heard the music, and I wanted to hear it better, so I just came in."

"It's not that good." He averted his gaze, deciding to focus on the black and white keys he'd been pressing on to create the music.

"Are you kidding? It's great! I don't know much about music, but I know what I like, and I like that!" He hopped over to the piano and fluttered up to the bench. "But, why are you playing it here? Wouldn't it be better playing at home?"

Without warning, Sakuya took flight and left the building through the window.

"Was it something I said?" Ryouta looked at the piano. The best he could do was hit random keys and hope it at least sounded like a song. But, what he'd witnessed was a genius bird at work.

Sakuya perched on a branch just near his home. The last thing he'd wanted was to be caught playing the piano, and by one of his commoner classmates no less! "I just know Kawara is going to continue to annoy me with incessant questions about it. He might even tell everybirdie else, and then I'll be forced to play." It wasn't that he hated playing the piano, far from it. He loved it. He just wished this was his own secret pleasure. What if his father found out he'd been playing music behind his back? He ruffled his tail feathers. "No, it's no good. I'll have to swear him to secrecy as of tomorrow. But, is he even the kind to keep secrets?"

The next day, Sakuya waited for Ryouta to arrive. He wasn't surprised to see him with the only human in the whole school, he could tell from his first day that they were close. Not that he ever bothered to pay attention, it was just something anybirdie with eyes could see. "I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Coo!" (Talk to who?)

Sakuya turned to face the only fantail he'd ever known to have an obsession with pudding. "It's none of your business, Oko."

"Coo!" (Fine, be that way!) Oko San turned to the front of the classroom, his mind only focusing on one thing...pudding. He hoped the cafeteria would have the right pudding that day, otherwise he'd just have to chuck a fit about it.

Sakuya sighed.

Ryouta fluttered over to his desk. "Hey, Sakuya, about yesterday..."

"Be quiet! You are not to tell anyone about it! Understood?"

Hiyoko frowned. "Sakuya, there's no reason to talk to Ryouta like that. You should apologise."

"And you should know better than to talk to an aristocrat like that."

Ryouta bowed his head and sighed. _Maybe I'll ask later..._

Nanaki-sensei entered the classroom, books under his wing. "Alright, everybirdie, settle down. It's time...for..."

Unsurprising to everybirdie in the classroom, their homeroom teacher had fallen asleep on his feet again. Hiyoko and Ryouta were the only ones calling for him to wake-up.

Classes went smoothly. It was time for everybirdie to attend to their club duties. Sakuya was about to hop out of the classroom, but he was stopped by Ryouta. "Sakuya! Do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" He paused. "Wait. _I_ need to talk to _you_."

"Oh, good, I want to ask you something."

"We'll see. Follow me, we'll discuss it in the Student Council office."

Ryouta nodded and hopped after the fantail.

Ryouta's red eyes widened as he saw the office for the first time. "This is pretty flash!"

"Hmph, of course it is. You can't tell me you were expecting less from an aristocrat such as myself."

"Um, no...not really..."

"Now, about yesterday. I don't want you to tell anybirdie about what you saw!"

"Um, it's too late to say that. I already told my mother."

"Well, as long as she's not in the school..."

"She said she'd love to hear your music. It would help lift her spirits."

"Lift her...?"

"Yeah. So...would it be okay to play for my mother?"

Sakuya nodded. "Alright. You're not making fun of me for this, so okay."

"Why would I make fun of you just because you enjoy playing the piano? I think it's great!"

If anybirdie looked close enough, they'd spot a very light tinge of pink showing through the white feathers. He cleared his throat with a cough mixed with a coo. "Well, are we going or not?"

"Sure. Thanks, Sakuya."

Both doves took flight and left through the window. Ryouta was slightly ahead so he could lead the way.

Sakuya's dark eyes widened. "The hospital? Kawara, is your mother...?"

"Her health hasn't been that great," Ryouta replied quietly.

_Now I see why he wanted me to come play for his mother..._

"She's this way." Ryouta hopped through the entrance. He hoped Sakuya was still following him.

Sakuya was right behind him. He felt even more determined to play well for Ryouta's mother.

The older rock dove smiled as she saw her son enter the room. "Ryouta, it's nice to see you. How was school?"

"It was alright. Nanaki-sensei fell asleep in Maths and Oko San caused another mess with his pudding rampages," Ryouta replied as he carefully fluttered onto his mother's bed.

"How is Hiyoko-chan?"

"She's alright too, she's been working in the infirmary."

"Ahh, I see." The female bird noticed somebirdie else was present. "Oh my, are you another friend of Ryouta's?"

"We're classmates, Kawara-san. I'm Shirogane Le Bel Sakuya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakuya-kun."

"I...I've come to play the piano for you. Your son told me you needed something to lift your spirits."

"It's much appreciated."

"But, I don't see a piano in here."

"No, it's in a separate ward." She turned to her son. "Ryouta, could you please help me into that wheelchair over there?"

Ryouta nodded. He carefully eased his mother onto his back and flew her to the bird-sized wheelchair. "I'll push you, just tell me where we need to go."

With her instructions, the group left the room and made their way through the hospital.

Ryouta stood beside his mother and watched as Sakuya flew up to the seat of the piano and perched. Within seconds, beautiful music filled the room.

Ryouta's mother closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. The music was calming and uplifting.

_He's very skilled..._ Ryouta pondered.

Anybirdie else present in that room paused in what they were doing and took the time to listen. It was very rare for music to play, even if there was a piano there, so they appreciated the pleasant change.

In a few minutes, Sakuya stopped playing, and heard many taps and chirps of approval coming from everybirdie else. The pink started to make itself seen in his cheeks again.

"That was wonderful, Sakuya-kun. Thank you so much," Ryouta's mother chirruped.

The aristocratic avian smiled. At least his music had helped make a difference.

After half an hour had passed, the young doves had to leave so every patient could be settled in for the night. They perched on a branch just near the hospital. "Thanks for coming tonight, Sakuya."

"I'm glad I did, Kawara. I'm glad everybirdie was able to appreciate my music."

"When my mother asked if you were my friend, you were quick to reply that we're classmates. Would it be a bad thing if we were friends?"

"Normally, aristocrats and commoners can't mix."

"I see."

"But, you're not that bad of a bird. You and Tousaka have been trying to get me out of my eggshell, and somehow, it's been working. I'm not as against being surrounded by commoners as I was in the beginning. I just didn't want to assume you did see us as friends or not, especially with the way I talk to you sometimes."

"Everybirdie's different, so we all got used to your way of speaking very quickly. I wouldn't mind being your friend. Actually, I'd like it if we were."

"So, what do friends do?"

"Well, they help each other out, hang out and talk, play, they do a lot together. What you did tonight is something friends do. Even now, sitting here and talking to me, you're doing what friends do."

"It doesn't sound too hard..."

"I can help you learn...if you would be willing to be my friend..."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay. I'll be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions unless you want me to change my mind."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just surprised. So, we're really friends now?"

"Kawara..."

"Sorry..."

Sakuya sighed, and then suddenly let out a chuckle. "I'll get used to it, just like everybirdie else already has." He spread his wings. "Well, I should go now, my parents will be wondering where I am. I usually come home from school right away."

"Oh! Right, sorry about that. I'll see you in school tomorrow then, Sakuya."

"See you tomorrow, Kawara." The fantail flapped his wings and took flight.

Ryouta sat there a little longer. _Friends, huh? Well, I'm glad he decided to come further out of his eggshell. He didn't seem the type to want to make friends._

Sakuya perched on a branch near his home. He needed some time to think before he flew inside and let his parents know he was unharmed. _I have a friend now. A commoner friend. But, what if I stop seeing him as just a commoner? Will it be easier to see him as my friend? Yes, that is what I should do. _

And so, that night, there was one happy rock dove and one happy aristocratic fantail, both feeling glad that they'd been able to make friends with somebirdie.


End file.
